Todo por un pavo
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Un one shot acerca de como una chica trata de pedir prestado para un pavo


Buenas noches, les habla Yuzu Araki, el fic que van a leer a continuación es otro relato más de Navidad, un mini-especial si me lo preguntan, con comedia y todo ese rollo. La verdad no se si les guste ya que esta semana he estado trabajando duro (Si no trabajas, no comes) y bueno intenté con ideas… Algunas buenas o malas pero al menos demuestro dar los intentos posibles.

Por ahora trataré de buscar ideas para mis fics como en tratar de descansar en estas vacaciones y festejar Navidad con mi familia y con mi elfa. Sólo espero que al menos mi intento de fic pueda al menos gustarles así de simple.

Yuzu y fuera

(…)

Kyoko caminaba por las calles del sector comercial de Mitakihara su meta era comprar un buen pavo para la cena de navidad para compartir con Sayaka y Yuma pero había un gran problema.

-Bueno, se supone que debo comprar el pavo o algo así- Se buscó en los bolsillos con tal de buscar algo de dinero y se llevó una sorpresa

-Genial, ahora no tengo ni un centavo para eso- Salió de la tienda mientras pensaba detenidamente, de hecho debía actuar como una joven consecuente y no andar como delincuente por las calles

-Bien no tengo dinero, pero… Si no llevo el pavo no habrá Navidad, y si no hay Navidad no habrán regalos, y si no hay regalos no habrán dulces- Cayó en un pequeño ataque de nervios mientras hundía sus manos sobre las mejillas

-Si no hay dulces no habrá sexo, si no hay sexo no habrá Sayaka, si no hay Sayaka no habrá waifu y si no hay waifu seré una Yamcha- La joven caería en una depresión, bueno a punto que se le ocurrió una idea mientras veía a una pelirrosa con cabello largo pero con rizos junto a una ropa muy al estilo fashion. La pelirroja se dirigió hacia la mujer y le dijo gentilmente

-Oiga, señora, ¿Me podría prestar dinero para comprar un pavo de Navidad?

La mujer miró de reojo y detenidamente a la lancera, sonrió gentilmente y dijo

-Lo siento querida, no hablo con pobres- Se volteó y se fue sin decir nada a lo cual la pelirroja se quedó en silencio y analizaba su situación

-En los tiempos de mi difunto padre, las personas ayudaban a los necesitados dándoles una botella de licor- Suspiró- Pero supongo que los tiempos cambian

En eso apareció una chica pelinaranja de ojos verdes y mirada gatuna

-Hola, ¿Qué hace nya?- Su respuesta fue un contundente puñetazo en el rostro que la mandó al suelo

-¡Deja de joderme, ¿Quieres?!

La frustrada pelirroja dio comienzo a su aventura no pokemón para encontrar dinero y comprarse un pavo

-¡Maldición! Si no consigo dinero, no hay navidad- En eso una persona chocó con la pelirroja y en menos de nada se paró una niña pelinaranja de cabello recogido de cola de caballo naranja y ojos morados con una estatura bajita

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota!- Reclamó

La pelirroja se paró aunque lo raro era que el golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo fue tan fuerte que la hizo ver cosas, en ese caso le hizo ver la visión de un hombre de cabello naranja recogido, ojos morados, mirada adulta con una cicatriz en cruz en la mejilla izquierda, hakama magenta fuerte y ogi blanco tirando a gris.

La pelirroja con los ojos brillantes exclamó

-Oye, oye… Yo a ti te conozco… ¡¿Kenshin, eres tú?!

La joven pelinaranja quedó paralizada mientras la pelirroja la miraba como una fangirl que se moja por un cantante de K-Pop a lo cual aterrada gritó

-¿Me darías tu autográfo?

-¡Mami, la pelirroja me está haciendo bullying!- La pequeña fue corriendo hacia una mujer de cabello recogido con una moña rosa mientras Kyoko lloraba a lo moe

-Adiós Kenshin, que seas feliz con Kaoru… Te lo mereces hermano

Una hora después…

Kyoko continuó con su aventura donde obviamente no logró conseguir nada, la pobre una vez más se maldijo así misma

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Faltan unas horas para la Navidad y aún no encuentro a alguien que me preste ayuda

-¿Has dicho ayuda?- Preguntó un calvo que usaba una chaqueta roja con dos círculos dibujados como si fueran pechos y un letrero que decía OPPAI

La pelirroja dibujó una sonrisa ya que ese pelón era un conocido

-Oye vecino de Homura, ¿Me podrías prestar dinero para un pollo frito?

El calvo asintió

-Claro chica perro, ¿Cuánto necesitas?

El problema era que nuestra protagonista no sabía el valor exacto, ni siquiera el descuento de un pavo

-Déjame ver… Unos Chorrocientos yenes

El calvo se lo pensó muy bien y dijo

-Pues, claro… De hecho…

-(¡Maestro!)- Se escuchó una voz por vía telefónica- (Unos pavos gigantes invaden la ciudad N)

-Bien, Genos… Voy para allá- El calvo en menos de nada se arrancó su ropa para irse con su supertraje y le dijo a la lancera

-Lo siento, chica perro. Será otro día- Salió volando y exclamó- ¡Salúdame a la chica tomboy de mi parte!

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza mientras una sombra azul rodeaba a su cabeza.

(…)

Después de eso la pelirroja al paso de las horas intentó preguntar a todos los conocidos pero no lograba conseguir ni siquiera unos cinco centavos para su pavo navideño.

Después Kyoko se encontró con unos de los pequeños hermanos Yazawa y como siempre imploró por un préstamo

-¿Me estás diciendo que…?

-¿Sayaka es pechugona?- Preguntó Cocoro, la mayor de los pequeños

-Si es pechugona

-¿Mami es pechugona?

-Si ella también lo es

-¿Madoka-sama y Homura-dono son pechugonas?

-Ah… En realidad no tanto- En eso vino la señora Yazawa y se llevó a los pequeños los cuales se despidieron de la pelirroja que se despedía

-Ok, mocosos… Gracias de todos modos

(…)

Kyoko continuó su camino hasta encontrarse con una pelirrosa de ojos azules que vestía como delincuente mientras escuchaba música por unos audífonos, amabas eran conocidas

-Ah, hola Matsuri

-Qué tal Kyo, ¿Pasa algo?

-Me preguntaba si me podrías prestar dinero para un pavo super especial de Navidad

La pelirrosa se lo pensó y dijo

-Está bien… ¿Puedo acompañarte al baño?

-¡Pues claro!- La pelirroja tenía una sonrisa pervertida ya que Matsuri hacía favores sexuales a la inversa, es decir un cliente pedía X cantidad o algo y la pelirrosa bueno cumplía su deber (Ustedes lo entienden) y asunto resuelto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar acordado de pronto una pelinegra de ojos morados y cara de emo amargado indagó

-Matsuri, ¿Una vez más viniste a destruir mi relación con Yuzu?

La pelirrosa ya se le hacía conocida a esa persona a lo cual frustrada respondió a su cliente

-Lo siento Kyo, tengo que lidiar con la esposa de mi oneechan, mejor otro día

-Nah, no te preocupes… Salúdame a Yuzu de mi parte

Ambas se despidieron pero al menos la propuesta indecente seguía en pié.

(…)

Como siempre nuestra protagonista donde obviamente preguntó a otros conocidos pero el resultado le era adverso. No tuvo más que de otra que hacer una llamada a nada más ni menos que a

-Hola, Tarzán pecosa

-(¡ANTHONY!)

La pelirroja quedó asustada

-(Ups, perdón… Ya sabes, la costumbre. Bueno, dime que se te ofrece)

-¿Me prestarías algo de dinero para comprar un pavo de Navidad?

-(Lo haré, pero te advierto que hay un chiste malo que ronda por estos días en la ciudad)

-¿A qué te refieres?

-(Ya sabes el chiste malo del bombero que te echa un buen baño con su manguera… ¡Oh no detrás de ti!)

-¡¿Pero cómo sabes eso?! ¡Si ni siquiera estás viendo!- De pronto una ráfaga fuerte de agua chocó contra la lancera mientras un castaño zombie de gafas vestido de bombero (Obviamente zombie) estaba gritando enojado

-¡CANDY! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE ACOTASTES CON MI PATTY?!

-Espera pecosa- Se levantó del suelo- ¿Qué no dijiste que salías con Albert?

-(De eso, nos separamos… Ahora salgo con Patty)

-¡¿Te acostaste con la novia de tu mejor amigo?!

(…)

Ahora la pelirroja seguía en su interminable búsqueda de pedir dinero para su pavo cuando de pronto se encontró con una mujer pelinaranja de ojos azules, de hecho era la Honoka del futuro que por extrañas razones ahora vivía en un callejón irónicamente viviendo cerca del patio de los Yazawa… Cosa que al pronunciarse se deja la sensación de que algo no muy bonito saldría de ello.

-Honky, sé que me debes dinero y te ordeno que me lo devuelvas

La mencionada esbozaba una sonrisa rara y peor sus azules estaban mezclados con un rojo dándole una muy mala sensación

-Lo siento, Nico-chan… ¿Qué dijiste?- En su visión se veía a la idol de ojitos carmines que usaba una ropa similar a la de nuestra Kyoko sólo que con atuendos rosas

-Estoy tan fumada que quiero violarte- La pobre pelinaranja se reía como retrasada mientras la pobre e incómoda Kyoko prefirió alejarse del momento

-Em… ¿Sabes qué…? Creo que será mejor otro día- Corrió como alma al diablo con tal liberarse de esa vagabunda del futuro, ni siquiera no entendía como Honoka terminaría así.

(…)

Una vez más siguió con su búsqueda hasta encontrarse con cierta fan de una pareja que tristemente jamás existirá… Nunca

-Oye, amiga retrasada de Matsuri… ¿Me preguntaba si…?

-¿Has visto a Yuzu-sempai y a Harumin-sempai?- Preguntó una castaña de coletas que sonreía a lo moe, como toda shipper o stalker esperanzada.

Ya a la pobre lancera se le hacía conocido cierto problema "Mental"

-Lo siento niña, pero tu Haruyuzu no será real. Admítelo, Matsuri se va quedar con la belleza de Harumin y se la va comer del bueno hasta te diría que lo tiene de unos 30 centímetros ahí abajo

-¡Haruyuzu!- Ahora entró en modo zombie mientras la pelirroja trataba de evadir el asunto, que no le concernía por obvios motivos

-Ok, ok… Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez y cuando los abras…

-¡HARUYUZU!-Ahora su voz era demoniaca más cuando su apariencia como la de cualquier persona poseída a lo El Exorcista a lo cual la pelirroja no le tocó que transformarse en Puella Magi y darle una maldita lección.

(…)

Después de varios intentos, la pobre pelirroja cayó de rodillas mientras una vez más era bañada por una sombra negra, estaba en depresión estilo anime.

-¡Me rindo! Nadie en este mundo no puede conseguir ni unos pesos- Se levantó pero con lágrimas al estilo anime en forma de río

-Supongo que no habrá Navidad y no habrá regalos, y no habrá Sayaka, y no habrá sexo, y no habrá nada

-Jo, Jo, Jo- De pronto se escuchó un sonido que hizo que la lancera quedara atenta, como si un rayo de esperanza inundara su corazón

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Quién dijo eso?- Miró a todos lados pero no encontró a nadie

-Jo, Jo, Jo- El mismo sonido prosiguió mientras la pelirroja esbozaba una sonrisa a lo moe

-Santa Claus, ¿Eres tú?

-Jo, Jo, Jo…- De pronto una sombra caminaba mientras una sombra caminaba hasta mostrar a un Saitama que cargaba un pavo fresco gigante sobre el hombro. Saitama obviamente derrotó a los pavos gigantes de un solo golpe (De hecho tampoco no tenía ni para el pavo) a lo cual aprovechó el momento para hacer el buen favor a la amiga de su vecina

-Jo, Jo, Joder, tengo frío y me duele el brazo- Estaba cansado a lo cual miró como siempre, con esa cara de todo normal a esa chica perro

-Me dijiste que querías un pavo, de hecho yo tampoco no tengo dinero pero te traje un pavo gigante, buen provecho

La pelirroja quedó muda ya que para ser un pavo era lo bastante grande que no cabría en el apartamento a lo cual decidió ir a timbrar a su apartamento para darle la mejor sorpresa a su amada. De esa manera Kyoko, por extraño y raro que parezca logró celebrar al fin su navidad como tanto quería hasta quedarse llena.

OMAKE

Mientras tanto a la distancia Tomoko Kauroki veía como los humanos celebraban la navidad, con sus regalos, su comida, sus bebidas alcohólicas, sus fiestas, su música de Rodolfo Aicardi y los Hispanos, los éxitos de Pástor Lopez y otras cosas a lo cual tenía a su lado a nadie, otra navidad y otro año en que no logró ser popular pero…

La Konata pelinegra con ojeras dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

-¡A la mierda todo! ¡Voy a celebrar la navidad con mi harén!- En ese instante salieron cuatro chicas, una pelimorada de coletas sobre el hombro, una pelirrosa de cabello largo con coletas, una rubia de buen cuerpo con mirada rasgada y otra rubia de cabello corto con cara de emoji pero con buen cuerpo.

Tomoko logró tener al fin amigos pero logró tener a un sequito de chicas que por extrañas razones darían su virginidad por ella (De hecho en mi canon lo lograron). Una de las chicas le ofreció una copa de champaña mientras otra chica le ofreció un enorme abrigo negro. Mientras que a su lado Konata estaba feliz de la vida mientras fumaba un buen habano junto con Umaru ya que aparte de estar invitadas también tenían de privilegio de quedarse con las chicas del harén de Tomoko.

Y así fue como otra alma desdichada en el pasado logró la navidad de sus sueños…

FIN


End file.
